The seperation
by FoxyWolf56
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Pikachu have left Alola in search of new adventure, but after battling a wild pokemon, Pikachu is made weak anc captured by team rocket. A devastated Ash goes on the run, only for team rocket to discover that Pikachu has lost lots of his power, and only Ash can bring it back. Now Pikachu must find the young runaway before team rocket or it could mean bad news.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peeps, welcome to my new fic! I've been wanting to write a pokemon story for a while now, but had no clue what to write! After watching the new 2017 movie 'Pokemon: I choose you!' this idea popped into my head. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me jabbering on, so lets get to the story! Please review and follow my story, as it would be very much appreciated and I love feedback and reading what you guys have to say! –FoxyWolf56**

 _Prologue_

Ash Ketchum was a young trainer from pallet town. He and his best friend Pikachu had been travelling alone together for a few days now and had grown tired. They were on their way to their way home, after having left school in Alola, tired of being cooped up in one place. His friends had decided not to join him, and to continue at the Pokémon school where they were likely to excel. Little did Ash know that he was being followed.

A young woman with long, pink hair and a man with short, spiked blue hair. They both wore the same white uniform, with a big red R in the centre of their shirts. They were accompanied by a meowth with a devious look on its face, rubbing its hands together greedily. They were crouched behind a bush, watching Ash who had stopped to battle a wild ponyta, and was completely focused on catching the pokemon.

"This is it guys…" The talking Meowth whispered to the other two as they watched the young trainer and Pikachu standoff against the flaming horse. The three smirked. This was finally it, the day they had been waiting for for years! The day they would finally catch Pikachu and send that stuck up twerp back home, crying to his mummy! Jessie was trying to hold in her excitement as James began to hyperventilate. Meowth rolled his eyes.

"Wimps.." He muttered before turning his focus back to Ash

"Pikachu, Quick attack!" Ash yelled, his hands balled into fists in excitement. Pikachu nodded his head in agreement before gritting his tiny teeth and glowing inside a bright white light. He set off in a white blur before ramming the fiery horse. Ponyta skidded back, digging in his hooves and regaining his balance. The flaming horse neighed angrily before opening his mouth and launching a flameflower. The flames licked at pikachu's fur, singeing the tips of the hairs slightly. Pikachu was knocked back by the force of the blow. He lay, groaning.

"Pikachu! You have to get up, buddy!" Ash yelled at the electric mouse.

"Pika.." Pikachu grunted as he got to his feet, staggering forward determinedly. The ponyta snorted, glowing white and charging forward in a quick attack. Without Ash having to ask, Pikachu jumped up, using ponyta's head as leverage. He flew up into the air and span round to face the ponyta.

"Pika….CHUUUU!" The small yellow mouse yelled as he let loose his special move. The thunderbolt came down, making the sky glow yellow, radiating with power. Jessie, James and Meowth's jaws dropped simultaneously from the bushes. This was his most powerful thunderbolt ever! Ash looked astonished as the Ponyta dropped to the ground, fainted. Pikachu fell from the sky, landing in Ash's arms.

"Pikachu, are you okay, buddy?" Ash asked worriedly, cradling the small, electric mouse in his arms.

"Pika.." Pikachu replied weakly as Ash sighed in relief. He took a pokeball from his pocket, throwing it at the fainted Ponyta with one, whilst holding Pikachu to his chest with his other. He caught the Ponyta immediately and picked it up gleefully. He was about to leave to go to the nearest pokemon centre when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned, tilting his head slightly caught the Ponyta immediately and picked it up gleefully. He was about to leave to go to the nearest Pokémon centre when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stopped, tilting his head slightly as he slowly turned around. He gasped and jumped back as he saw Jessie, James and Meowth stood there, arms crossed over their chests and smug smirks on their faces. Jessie sauntered over and James and Meowth followed closely behind, looking at each other confused before shrugging absentmindedly.

Ash stepped back nervously as the weak Pikachu grunted in his arms. Jessie chuckled.

"Hey, there, twerp… hand over your Pikachu quietly and we won't hurt you.."

"Never!" Ash yelled as Jessie cornered him in front of a huge boulder.

"Give me.. the Pikachu.." Jessie growled, struggling to hide her annoyance.

"Over my dead body!" Ash yelled, stomping on Jessie's foot. Jessie reeled back in pain, clutching her foot and hopping about on the other leg. Ash saw an opportunity and made a break for it, tearing past Meowth and James and down the path towards the pokemon center.

"AFTER HIM, YOU IDIOTS!" Jessie screamed, no longer clutching her foot and glowering at James and Meowth.

"Yes ma'am" they chorused before turning and running after the young trainer.

Ash turned a corner as he ran into a grove, which was also a dead end, he stopped suddenly and tripped over a stone, sending him and Pikachu rolling in different directions.

"Pikachu!" Ash hissed quietly as he heard the shouts of Meowth and James behind them.

"Where did they go?" James asked as they walked into the grove. Ash ducked behind a tree, tense as he saw them searching for Pikachu, who was lay unconscious in some tall grass, having passed out from exhaustion.

"I could've sworn I saw them come this way.." The cat pokemon said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Ash held his breath as they walked closer, scanning the undergrowth for movement. Suddenly Meowth jumped as a rustle came from the bushes. Ash cursed silently. Pikachu had rolled over in his sleep, rustling the leaves as James and Meowth towered over the injured electric mouse, smiling greedily. James picked up Pikachu and walked off as Ash stood in shock. He fell to his knees, a tear falling down his face. All those years he had managed to chase away the wannabe criminals, but today, they had succeeded. This was the worst day of his life. He got up and gritted his teeth, curling his hands into fists.

"I'll find you Pikachu, I promise.." Ash said determinedly as he watched the duo of pokemon thieves walk away victoriously. Ash ran away with his only pokemon, ponyta...

 **Wow, what a chapter! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will start writing the second one right away… It will be posted soon, I promise! Signing off, -FoxyWolf56**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Wow… It's been so long. I know I promised I would post the second chapter ASAP, but I got a writers block. I had no idea how to continue the story. Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for not keeping to my promises. But now I will try my hardest to post regularly. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited my story, it means a lot, along with the feedback I received. I am still a student so my grammar wont be perfect, but I'll try my hardest to put that feedback into action. I should probably get into the story now and stop rambling on. Thanks again and don't forget to follow and favourite my story!**

 **\- FoxyWolf56**

* * *

Ash ran down the long road, the rays of the sun glaring down at him. He stumbled, catching his foot on a rock and tumbling to the ground. Drenched in sweat and panting, he lay on the ground. He tilted his head to the side as he lay sprawled on he ground, only to see a bright light. Ponyta had come out of his pokeball and was nudging Ash's head gently with his muzzle. Ash got to his feet, looking pale. He clearly wasn't well. Ponyta lowered himself so Ash could climb onto his back. Grunting in gratitude he climbed on the back of the flaming horse. They then trotted down the road to the nearest town, Ash passing out on Ponyta's back.

* * *

Jessie and James were stood outside Giovanni's office, giggling excitedly along with meowth, who was a lot shorter than they were.

"This is it guys…" Jessie began, "This is the day we get a promotion. All these ears have been preparing us for this day…" She was shaking in excitement whilst Meowth was taking deep breaths. They knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in!" replied a deep, gruff voice a few moments later. The trio shared a glance, taking a deep breath before pushing open the door with a loud creak.

* * *

Giovanni was sat at his desk, going through some paperwork. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his glossy, slicked back hair. Hearing a knock at the door, he grumbled under his breath. It better not be more paper work…

"Come in!" He said, not feeling too enthusiastic. He internally groaned, placing his hand in his palm as he saw who it was that had just entered his office.

"Oh..Its you. What d you want? I'm busy. This better be important…" He said to Team Rocket's resident failures. They somehow managed to screw up every mission they were sent on and rarely succeeded in capturing pokemon. He didn't have time for this…

"We just wanted to present this Pikachu to you! We finally got it off that little twerp!" Jessie exclaimed. Giovanni perked up reasonably after hearing this.

"Let's have a look at it then," He said, straightening up his posture. He furrowed his brow as a small cage was placed in front of him.

"THIS is the pikachu you have spent the last few years trying to catch…" Giovanni said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. What idiots. The pikachu was too weak to stand, lay at the bottom of the cage. It looked unwell, growling lowly as it let out a weak cough. "Well, lets see what it can do…" Giovanni said, opening the cage and holding up the pikachu to examine it. It did look ill, as if the only thing pushing it to stay conscious was pure drive. It gritted its small teeth, before grunting, a few sparks coming from its body and flying into the wall, leaving a black singe mark. Jessie, James and Meowth looked surprised, gazing over at the singed wall.

"That's weird, it's usually a lot stronger, the strongest…" He said, his tail twitching. He looked at the pikachu before looking back to Giovanni. He had narrowed his eyes, stroking his chin as if deep in though.

"Could it be?" He murmured to himself. Meowth tilted his head, but Jessie and James hadn't appeared to notice.

"What is it, boss?" Meowth questioned. Giovanni was torn from his thoughts, looking up at the scratch cat pokemon.

"It just seems a little familiar. It reminds me of a prophecy from long ago. About a pokemon and a trainer whose bond is so strong they give each other unbelievable strength, but when separated…" He looked to the Pikachu, who coughed weakly. "It prophesises that once reunited, they are a deadly weapon. So. Where is the 'Twerp'?" Giovanni growled the last part. The trio of failures looked at each other.

"Ummm…" James began, but he was interrupted by Giovanni.

"You lost him," He sighed. This was so predictable. He picked up his phone and dialled in the number of his second in command.

"Tell all the members of team rocket to look for a…" He looked at the trio.

"Uh…Ash Ketchup- wait it's Ketchum," the others nodded in agreement.

"Ash Ketchum…" Giovanni said before ending the call. He then took a photo of Ash from James.

"Thank you Jessica, Jacob and Meowth," Giovanni said. You have been most helpful. Jessie and Meowth snickered and James bit his lip but didn't say anything.

"You are dismissed, Giovanni said to the trio and once they left he sat back in his chair.

"Ash Ketchum. Now where have I heard that name before- Oh…"

* * *

 **I am so happy to get through this. It took me a couple of hours to write this, and even though I struggled with this episode, doesn't mean I don't have tons of ideas for this fic. The future is bright! Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a comment as it is greatly appreciated. BAI FOR NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back for chapter numero tres! In this chapter I am intending to introduce 3 new OCs, which I am so excited for! I have an idea for this plot, which I honestly love the sound of, but I want to reveal it as the story moves on. Let's get on to chapter 3!**

 **-FoxyWolf56**

* * *

Ash woke up in a strange room. He yawned, sitting up in the bed he was lay in. How strange. He looked around, trying to think of what had happened. He then noticed a pair of large hazel eyes peering at him from the end of the bed. Suddenly a girl of around 9 years of age popped up.

"SURPRISE!" The stranger yelled, making Ash yell and jump back in shock. She was quite short, with long, straight red hair, and of course, the large hazel eyes he had seen before. He didn't know this girl.

"Did I scare you, Ash?" The stranger asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and giggling.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Ash asked, looking the girl up and down. She wore light gray jeans and a red off-the-shoulder shirt.

"My name is Ruby, and I know your name because your ponyta told me!" She gigged, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him to his feet.

"C'mon! You have to meet my sisters!" She grinned and pulling him along before he could question her reply.

He was pulled into a room where two girls of around the age of 14 sat at the table. One of them looked up at him. She had a long blonde ponytail, her eyes as red as a blazing inferno. She wore a red miniskirt and a tan vest top.

"Well hello there, Ash, good to see you awake!" She said. Hearing this the second girl looked up. She was identical to the first girl, apart from…she wasn't. They were clearly twins, as their features were identical, apart from her hair being silver in a long ponytail, and her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, and wearing dark blue jeans along with a light blue shirt buttoned up.

"Ah. Hello there Ash!" She grinned.

"Meet my sisters Chloe and Luna!" She said, pointing out the blonde haired girl as Chloe and the silver haired girl as Luna.

"Hello." Ash said bluntly, sitting at an empty seat, Ruby sitting facing him. He turned, looking out of the window, his mood lightening as he saw a familiar flaming horse galloping around outside.

"Ah. I see you have noticed Ponyta…" Chloe said, Ash turning to her. "He rode into the city with you on his back unconscious, desperately asking for help. We were out shopping that day and we found him. We brought you back here and nursed you back to health. You still look a little pale though," Ash furrowed his brow.

"How did you understand Ponyta?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you understand his cries for help? He's a pokemon," Ash said.

"It's…complicated. When we were young, our parents had borrowed some money from some bad people and used it all on alcohol and gambling, leaving them in some serious debt. They traded us to pay for their debt, and after that we were put underground, where we were experimented on for a project they called 'Operation Hybrid', where they would implant humans with pokemon DNA to give them the abilities of a certain pokemon. There was one human for every pokemon in existence. One day, a riot happened and a… friend of ours sacrificed their life so we could all escape. All those hundreds of children were free. We will never be normal. I am an alolan Ninetales, Chloe is a Ninetales and Ruby is a Vulpix. We were made to be weapons, to be used by criminals for their own personal gain…" Luna explained. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Team Rocket," Ruby said, breaking the silence "They've put a bounty on your head too, just like us!"

"A-a bounty? What would they want me for?" Ash spluttered.

"No idea, but it can't be anything good!" Chloe spat. The others nodded in agreement as Ash turned his head to watch his Ponyta gallop around happily, quickly becoming lost in thought.

* * *

James, Jessie and Meowth walked past a line of men, Jessie dragging Pikachu behind her with a collar around his neck attached to a chain. It was designed to stop him using his electricity, not that he was able to use it in the first place. Pikachu sighed. He missed Ash so much. Jessie nodded as a man saluted her. They had been promoted to being in charge of the taskforce that was leading the hunt for Ash. Jessie had an idea of where to start looking for the twerp. The nearest village. If the pikachu was weak, then the twerp was likely to be weak too, which means he can't have gotten too far. She hopped in a car, followed by James and Meowth.

"Ready or not, here we come…" She smirked as the car set off.

* * *

Ash and Ruby were playing in the garden, racing with ponyta whilst Chloe and Luna were sat under the tree in the shade, Chloe watching them play and Luna reading her book.

"Hey Chloe, I'm gonna go down to the town with Ponyta and Ruby to get some treats for ponyta!" He said, petting Ponyta who neighed happily.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Chloe said.

"Oh, pleaseeeeeeeee!" Ruby begged. "We'll be fine, we have Ponyta with us!" She said, Ponyta flicking his fiery mane in agreement. Chloe sighed.

"Fine, but be careful and watch out for each other." She finally said and the three celebrated, running off towards the town centre.

* * *

Jessie and James were walking past the fountain at the centre of the square, having split with Meowth who had gone to chat up a pretty Purrloin. They smirked to each other, knowing Meowth was probably getting rejected hard right now. They walked into a pokemon shop, which sold pokemon, pokemon food and pokemon treats.

Ponyta had gone inside his pokeball reluctantly before they had entered the shop. There were many pokemon treats and Ash giggled as Ruby sneakily ate one.

"They're good!" She giggled, having tried the fire type one. "Let's get that one," She advised and Ash nodded, picking some up. He saw a reflection in a glass enclosure that held some bulbasaurs of two eerily familiar figures. He grabbed Ruby and ducked behind a display.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh…" He cut her off, seeing Jessie and James stroll into the shop. They wore their team rocket uniforms and were giggling amongst themselves. He didn't think they had noticed them yet, but if team rocket was looking for them, then he knew who they had come searching for.

"Team Rocket members," He growled. "Let's pay for these and get out of here," Ruby nodded in agreement. They went and paid, keeping themselves in the middle of a crowd before managing to get to the door unseen. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close…" Ruby said and Ash agreed. They decided to walk through the alleyways.

* * *

Meowth had gone down the alleyway after the Purrloin, who had made it clear she didn't like Meowth. She had climbed up a pipe, now trotting down a fence. Meowth attempted to climb after her, but slid back down again, panting,

"I am way too fat…" He panted. He stopped, hearing a familiar voice approach.

* * *

"I just want to get back, I'm too tired for this, I feel constantly weak and exhausted," Ash said to Ruby who gave him a sympatbetic smile. He froze as a familiar pokemon jumped out, blocking their path.

"Hold it right there!" Meowth spat. Ash growled.

"What do YOU want?" Ash snarled, Ruby stepping in front of him protectively.

"I gotta bring you in. The boss wants you alive," He smirked, unsheathing his claws. But before he had a chance to even attempt to attack, a jet of flame was sent at him. He yelped and jumped back, the ends of his fur singed. Ruby sent another jet of flame, Meowth barely dodging and tripping over, shuffling backwards. She smirked as Meowth flivhed, grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him into a run. They pelted down the alleys before Ash tripped, panting heavily.

"I'm too weak to run.." He panted, wiping sweat off his brow as Meowth was gaining on them. Ruby sighed, picking Ash up in a piggyback and easily outrunning Meowth to their house. They darted inside, peering through the window as they watched the pokemon continue past the house. They celebrated and Ash coughed, before passing out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 3! I am very excited about continuing this story, as I was on the brink of dropping it. I'm so glad I didn't, I know, I know, two chapters in a day, but I'm on fire. Anyway, don't forget to follow, favourite and comment. Also a note, if you would like an OC featured in this story as a hybrid, please post a description which includes a name, appearance, what pokemon they are, a background (optional) and a personality. That's it for now. BAIIIIIIIII!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 4! I am very excited for this. I know my chapters are kind of short, but I'm not very experienced as a writer, even though it is my passion. I guess I'll have to improve on that. Let's continue with the story!**

 **-FoxyWolf56**

Meowth arrived at the shop which Jessie and James were at, gasping for breath. They were looking at some eevees and were debating whether to capture them or not. Turning to see the cat pokemon, Jessie raised a brow.

"What's the matter with you? Come look at these eevee!" Jessie grinned.

"Found…Twerp…" Meowth gasped. He was so unfit.

"What? Where is he?" James exclaimed.

"Don't…Know…"

"How predictable! You lost him, you moron!" Jessie yelled. Meowth flinched. Jessie could be scary when she wanted to be.

"It wasn't my fault! I ran around a corner after him and he had just…vanished," Meowth growled, making eye contact with the pink haired girl. They had a silent standoff, before Meowth finally gave in.

"I don't know where the twerp went, but he can't have gone far, we'll just centre our search near the area where he went missing," Meowth said. Jessie nodded her head and James spoke up.

"We can't let Giovanni know, he'll kill us!" James said and the other two murmured in agreement.

Ash opened his eyes. He was lay on the sofa, Ruby, Chloe and Luna looking down at him, worry etched onto their faces. Why did they care so much? He had only met them the previous day. He yawned, getting up. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it off as hunger.

"Are you okay, you've been out for a few hours…" Chloe said worriedly. Ash looked up at her.

"I'm okay, just feeling a little weak…" Ash grunted, getting to his feet as Chloe was about to protest, but was halted by Luna.

"We should probably get out of here, if what Ruby told me is true, a Team Rocket member saw you. That means they'll know where to look. We should leave as soon as possible. Now would be best. We must put as much distance between them and us,"

"I'm fine, I can leave now, I'll ride my Ponyta…"

"Okay, but since they don't know what we look like, we are okay, but they all know what you look like, so put this on. It belonged to our other sister…" Ruby said, throwing a dark brown cloak at him. It fit nicely.

"What other sister?" Ash asked curiously. The sisters looked at each other, before Chloe spoke up.

"Our sister…was the alolan vulpix. She was the same age as you are now. She…" Chloe choked, looking like she would cry. "She sacrificed her life for the freedom of all the hybrids…" The others didn't say a word. Ruby began to cy, tears spilling down her face. Ash felt a wave of guilt, wishing he had never asked in the first place.

"Well…we should be setting off…We'll rent two Tauros to ride, Ruby and Ash can ride on Ponyta's back." Chloe said. The others nodded in agreement as Ash pulled up the keel, most of his features being hidden.

"Let's go…" Ruby said, taking a deep breath as they left the house, setting off walking.

Jessie, James and Meowth arrived at the house a few minutes later, looking around for any sign of activity. They continued to knock on all the homes, pretending to be inspectors. They received no results. They arrived at the last house. James knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

"I smell him…" Meowth smirked. "He's been here," Jessie smirked, kicking down the door and marching inside. The two boys looked at each other in surprise before following her inside. Jessie looked around. It looked inhabited, yet nobody was here. All the lights were turned off and it seemed empty.

"Hm…" Jessie said, turning to James and Meowth. "How strange,"

"Where could they be?"

"Maybe it's because _someone_ gave away the fact we were here and the fawn scurried away" Jessie glared at Meowth, who looked at the floor shamefully.

"Let's just see if anyone has seen him," James suggested.

"Yes, let's do that!" Jessie exclaimed, quickly perking trio went outside and ran down the road as fast as their legs would carry them.

Ash, Ruby, Chloe and Luna had arrived at the stable which rented out ride pokemon. They paid for two tauros, Luna and Chloe mounting one each whilst Ash and Ruby got on Ponyta's back. They then broke into a gallop on a road out of the town and to the forest.

They entered the forest, slowing to a trot as they rode under the canopy, enjoying the spring breeze. They slowed as the figure of a girl, just a bit younger than Ash blocked his path.

"Leave this place…You are not welcome here," She hissed quietly, the words sending a shiver down their spines. The girl then formed a vine in her hand and sent it out, wrapping it around Ash's throat.

 **Whooh. I am so excited, I have the entire story planned out, this is…gonna be…AWESOME! Don't forget to follow, favourite and comment. BAIIII**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time, I know, and too be honest, I kind of forgot all about it. Anyway, I'll try and continue the story as best as I can. ^^**

* * *

Ash looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked, but he didn't receive a reply. The girl looked at him, before dashing off into the undergrowth.

"Wait-" Ash began, but stopped himself, knowing it was too late. The girl still piqued his interest, as the tauros and ponyta continued to trot forwards. They would soon arrive in Cerulean city, where they could stay at the pokemon centre.

They soon arrived in cerulean, dismounting their mounts and putting them in their pokeballs, before walking inside.

"Welcome to the pokemon centre!" Nurse Joy said, the pink-haired young woman smiling at the newcomers.

"Would we be able to stay in a room?" Chloe asked.

"Of course! Upstairs on your right," Nurse Joy smiled, pointing to a staircase. They went up the flight of stairs, taking a left and entering the room.

"BAGS TOP BUNK!" Ruby and Luna both exclaimed, whilst Ash and Chloe both giggled.

"Chloe?" Ash asked, biting his lip.

"What is it?" Chloe replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you tell me about the hybrids?"

"Well, it depends what you want to know…"

"Tell me everything." Ash said. Chloe sighed.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning…It began with a man called Eugene Whiteman, and he was a scientist. He had an idea…what if a pokemon and a human could become one, like a chemical reaction…He made 112 in total, but 100 of those ended up dying from disease, so that left 12 of us left. I don't remember the others, but I know they're still alive…I just know it…anyway, Team Rocket stole his research after he died and tried to recreate his work, but their attempts failed, so they focused their attention on trying to capture the original 12,"

"Wow…well, we'll just have to find the other 9 and beat Team Rocket to them…"

"That's actually not a bad idea…but where should we start?"

"I don't know…but the more ground we cover, the better chance we have of finding one. That also means we can't stay here. We'll set off in an hour after getting some food."

* * *

About an hour later, the 4 left the café, walking into the forest, Ash letting Ponyta out so he could walk beside them. Ash stopped, being confronted by a familiar face.

"WHO DARES TO PASS!" The girl yelled, vines wrapping around their wrists and ankles. Ash looked at her in curiosity, noticing that she had green hair in a loose bun, with matching ivy-green-eyes.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, the girl growling in an animal-like-way.

"Stop this!" Luna yelled, shooting ice at her. The vines loosened, and the girl stopped.

"Hybids…" She muttered, the vines retreating and freeing the four children and the pokemon from their restraints.

"And I'm assuming you're one too."

"Yes, my name is Clover, and I am the guardian of this forest…"

 **YAY! I'm liking how this is coming along, and I know the last few outros were EXTREMELY cringeworthy, so I'll stop that right now.** **Also, I apologise for the short chapter, I'll try and make them longer.** **Anyway,** **don't forget to like and follow my story! The end *dramatic bow* Until next time.**


End file.
